Lle vesta?
by Nymphadorkus
Summary: This is a revised version of Altariel just so everyone knows. Basically the same summary as before; one of Elronds' daughters become pregnant and is sent to live with Celeborn and Galadriel. AU. Oh and I gave her a different name.
1. Lle vesta?

Just so ya'll know, this is _another_ revised version so hopefully it won't be as crappy as the last two. If it is, just review and let me know; just be constructive please. No flames accepted. Also, this story is Alternative Universe and if you don't like that then don't read this.

__

"Italics" represent thoughts

Chapter One

In Rivendell, House of Elrond 

__

"Breathe Unadrieniel breathe, you can do this...Just knock on Adas' door and tell him. You can do it. I know you can." Arwen thought as her sister Unadrieniel walked up to their fathers' door to tell him that-

"Ahh...Daughter, what brings you here so early?" Elrond asked his oldest daughter

Unadrieniel hesitated. "What is wrong Adrien? There is something wrong; I know it. Please tell me."

"_I can do this, I can do this..." _she repeated over and over again in her head.

"Ada...I'm pregnant. I told the father of it and he doesn't believe me. He thinks that it belongs to someone else" she finally admitted.

There was an extremely long silence, or so it seemed. Elrond appeared indifferent but those close to him, like Celebrian, Elros and his four children know that underneath that mask of indifference was a chaos of thoughts. After what seemed like ten or fifteen minutes of pure silence he simply asked.

"When did this happen and who is the father?"

Again Unadrieniel hesitated, not answering for about a minute and then Elrond practically yanked her inside his bedroom and slammed the door behind them. From the other side of the door (the outside of the door) you could hear him shouting and her weeping. After about five minutes of this it fell silent again. Then suddenly the door opened up and scooted out was Unadrieniel with Elrond saying behind her,

"Now that I know who and when, you should start packing because in two days you are going to leave to live with your grandparents."

In Arwens' bedroom 

"Arwen, he's making me leave to live with Celeborn and Galadriel!" Unadrieniel said rather calmly, considering what has happened.

"What! Why can you not stay here!" Arwen demanded to know

"He fears that the father will say "slanderous things" about our family and you know that would be the most terrible thing ever. He didn't even seem to care that I am pregnant. I don't know what to do Arwen...What if they reject me as well?" Unadrieniel eyes began to water.

"Oh Adrien, they won't reject you. Ada hasn't either; he just wasn't expecting to become a grandfather so soon. Everything will work out. I promise." Arwen consoled Unadrieniel

"What if you break your promise? What happens then?" Unadrieniel asked looking her sister square in the eyes.


	2. Of rolling over and Vilya

Chapter Two

There was a knock on Unadrieniels' door. Rolling over and looking out her window at the sky, she guessed that it was about nine o' clock in the morning.

_"Who could that be knocking at my door this early in the morning? Why are they bothering me?"_

"Lady Unadrieniel, it's time to get up. We need to start packing your things since you leave tomorrow." Her maid, Vanesse, called from the other side of the door.

Unadrieniel groaned inwardly.

"If you insist Vanesse..." Unadrieniel called in return

"Yes, she does Unadrieniel. Now open this door." Elrond called, rattling the door.

Unadrieniel groaned again and then rolled over sticking her face in the pillow.

"Just a moment please."

After about a minute, Unadrieniel was composed and about ready to open the door when it suddenly burst open, a very strong wind now coming through the opening. Elrond had used It. No one really spoke of It but all knew that he only used It when he was extremely irritated. And he was irritated!

"I became sick of waiting for you to open this door so I opened it for you." he said

"I was about to open the door for your information. Perhaps if you were more patient you wouldn't of had to use that...thing." Unadrieniel said exasperated.

"Indeed. Now, Vanesse is going to help you pack your things; you are leaving tomorrow. You should arrive at Lothlorien in about one week...Eru willing." Elrond said, shuddering.

"Of course Ada..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I leave you to your job Vanesse. Good luck." he said to Vanesse

"Anytime sir." she responded, almost automatically

And so the packing began...

Deciding what to pack was the hard part on since she was only allowed to take a single truck with her. It had to be split between some of her clothes and what she considered important enough for her to take along. Her necklace that she received from her mother. It was similar to Arwens' except that unlike Arwen, she could not wear it. It hurt too much. Plus, now here she was a grandmother and she couldn't see the baby. Her mother would be disappointed in her...

Vanesse broke her out of her reverie.

"Lady, I will accompany you, as will some bodyguards but they will leave and come back here once we reach Lorien." Vanesse explained

"Of course.." Unadrieniel replied with still a slightly dreamy look

The next day...

There was another knock on her door.

_"It's probably Ada again..."_

"Lady Unadrieniel, it's time to wake up and get ready. We'll be leaving in three hours time." Vanesse called from the other side of the door.

Unadrieniel simply rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
